


Teardrops

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompt: “Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.”





	Teardrops

You were sat on the couch in the living room with your hands on your stomach in an attempt to try to keep yourself calm for your sake and for the baby’s sake. You hadn’t slept in a few days. Spencer and the team had been called out on a case almost a week ago and still hadn’t returned. The last time you heard from Spencer he was heading out to the unsubs location, but you hadn’t heard anything from him since and now you were beginning to worry. What if something went wrong? Surely someone from the team would’ve called you, Right? 

You tried calling Garcia for the fifth time and you were sent to voicemail again. At the sound of her voicemail your tears started streaming down your face. Your baby girl started to kick which only made you cry harder, As you thought the worst did happen to Spencer.

You were taken out of your thoughts by the sound of keys turning in the door as you watched the door slowly open.

“B-Babe?” You said your voice shaking as you sniffled.

Spencer obviously startled by you turns the lights on. When he sees you curled up in a blanket, your eyes puffy and red he immediately throws his bag and coat on the floor and rushes over to you, kneeling in front of you. 

“Hey, Hey It’s okay. I’m here.” He said softly rubbing your arm and resting one hand on your stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I called you ten times. You didn’t answer. I thought something happened to you. I tried calling Garcia and she didn’t answer either.” 

Spencer let out a sigh as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Baby, My phone died and I left my charger back at the hotel. That’s why I wasn’t answering. Garcia hasn’t been answering you because it’s 2AM. She’s probably asleep.” 

You started to cry even harder. Causing Spencer to jump up on the couch and wipe the tears off your face. 

“Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.” 

“I really thought I lost you.” You said softly looking down avoiding his eyes. “I thought we lost you.” You rested your hands on your stomach and felt the baby kick.

He tilted your chin up putting his hand on your cheek and smiling when you leaned into it. 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

You nodded your head in response. “I’m sorry.” Spencer shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He looks at your face frowning when he noticed the dark bags under your eyes. “When was the last time you slept?” 

“A few days ago? I don’t know between her keeping me up at night with her kicking and worrying about you I lost track of time I guess.”

Spencer leaned in to kiss you starting at your lips. He places kisses all over you until he reaches your stomach. He places one final kiss there and then rests his hand on your stomach. “Are you really causing that much trouble in there?” The baby kicked causing Spencer to let out of soft chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He mumbled pressing another kiss to your bellly. You lauged a little bit before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Come on, Let’s go inside and get some rest, Okay?” 

You shook your head leaning back on Spencer. He rested his chin on your head, his hands making their way back to your stomach. 

“Can we just lay here for a bit?”

“We can do whatever you want.” He placed a kiss on your head mumbling into your hair. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

For the first time since he left you had no trouble falling asleep. You’re safe and sound in his arms. Just the way it should be.


End file.
